


Dry grey

by ca_te



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Mello before arriving at Wammy's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry grey

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 1st October 2009.

It was weird and it was wrong. It was wrong to be carried away like that, it was weird for him to cry. The soil was dry under his boots, under the boots he hasn't wore since then. It is like this, his mind works weirdly, and shoes, on that dry gray day, became something indelibly linked to that horrible, stupid, useless feeling which they called sadness.  
-Don't be sad, Mihael.  
They all kept repeating that. He remembers the faces of the neighbours, their masks of concern. They had known all the time that the man his mother used to bring back home was a violent one, they had heard her screams and they hadn't done anything. God could curse them.  
And so it was. The police came and dragged him out of the house, far from the dark red pool surrounding his mother's body, they dragged him in the street under the cold pale sky he would have never seen again. And Mihael hit them and kicked them like a little wounded animal.  
The air was cold that night, cold as only Russian nights could be, there was still some dirty snow along the boards of the road. Mihael wished it could be whiter, to compensate all the red he had just seen.  
Mello remembers the police station, the gray and the grins. Then a white haired man came. And when he pronounced Mello's old name there was no false pity in it, he was treating him like an adult, looking at him straight in the eyes. He just said "I came to ask if you want to come with me". Mello looked at the police men around, at the pale sky outside of the window, he looked at his black pants stained with blood. He tried to push the pain he knew was in his eyes deeper and decided. He had learned too soon to consider the pros and cons. Mr. Wammy didn't take his hand, Mihael was grateful.


End file.
